


The Rainbow Serpent

by rabbitbite



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, im bored and i love my girls, this is really short but i just.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitbite/pseuds/rabbitbite
Summary: short drabble/character analysis/interpretation of istus and the raven queens relationship!





	

Beneath a glowing topiary of entwined pale wool she sat. A figure gently resting the cup of tea in her hand against her lips. By her delicate waist lay the beginning of a winding scarf of sorts, which she tentatively cradled, as a mother would a newborn. And as she knitted hue upon hue into the never-ending river flowing through her hands, she wove new constellations into the sky and breathed life into the wombs of those whose hearts sung. A goddess she was, and she would remain. For as long as the rainbow serpent swam between her knitting needles, she was divine.

“Istus…” a voice sang from the marble passageway, surrounded by gleaming threads of wool that hung elegantly, calling for the Goddess’s touch. From behind an ornamental pillar emerged a dark figure. Smoke seemed to seep from her skin and disperse into the air she left in her wake. Dark skin framed by darker hair and darker still eyes seeped over Istus’ visage.

“You needn’t arrive in such a dramatic state every time you wish for company, my love,” chuckled the silver haired goddess as she placed her knitting needles down and rose from her chair. “Fate is fair and constant, and she craves for you as much as you do for her,”

With a deep curtsy Istus greeted her guest.

“For how could we exist without the other?”

Rising to meet the carmine gaze of her companion, she smiled.

Both of the women broke the silence with giggles, and The Raven Queen embraced Istus fondly.

“I missed you dearly, darling,” said The Raven Queen in a voice that sounded of honey and blades of ice both at once as she pressed a kiss to her lovers’ head, who was currently buried within her dark, feathered cape. “How _is_ the weather down there, sweetest?”

Istus pulled away from the embrace and comically pretended to spit out feathers, much to the glee of the taller woman.

“Honestly…how can you hate wool so vigorously when you cover yourself with feathers willingly?” Istus laughed, as she led her lover to the courtyard chair she previously sat on, and offered her a seat beside her own.

“If you think you can get me in wool, you’re battier than I thought. Which is frankly saying quite a bit.” The Raven Queen cooed as she leant over the table, resting her head on her hands. And Istus laughed.

Before her sat the woman who held within her hands the most final fate that existed. The only other woman who held the rainbow serpent as it slid in her clawed hands. The one woman who she would rewrite fate for.

"It is, isn't it." Istus smiled as she sipped on her warm tea, linking her fingers between those of the woman who held her heart in one hand, and the universe in the other, and deemed neither as more valuable than the other.

**Author's Note:**

> they're good good buds
> 
> also if you don't know about the rainbow serpent i'd recommend reading the wiki article here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rainbow_Serpent  
> but essentially the rainbow serpent is a great spirit from the aboriginal australian dreamtime stories, as an entity/god of creation and the mother of life. since i was raised on many dreamtime stories the imagery of a never-ending flow of many colors representing fate/reality/the world instantly made me associate it with the rainbow serpent, and the more i thought about it the more it really resonated with istus as a character for me. in particular, the quote from the wikipedia page 'The Rainbow Serpent came from beneath the ground and created huge ridges, mountains, and gorges as it pushed upward.' really reminded me of istus shaping fate through her knitting it into existence. its just. REALLY SELF INDULGENT. but a lot of fun.


End file.
